Many wireless standards specify a total power dissipation (TPD) figure that is not to be exceeded by a power amplifier within a wireless transmitter. Such requirements can limit the throughput that is achievable in a corresponding wireless link. Linear amplification is typically desired for power amplifiers within wireless transmitters. However, linear power amplifiers (e.g., class A amplifiers) are known to be inefficient and thus dissipate a large amount of power during operation. One technique to reduce the amount of power dissipated in a wireless transmitter is to use a more efficient non-linear amplifier and then use a linearization technique to improve the linearity of operation. One such linearization technique is known as pre-distortion. Pre-distortion uses information about the non-linearity of a power amplifier to pre-distort signals before they are amplified. The input signals are pre-distorted in a manner that counters the effect of the non-linearity when the signal is subsequently amplified. The use of pre-distortion techniques requires calibrations to be performed to characterize the non-linear operation of the power amplifier. Techniques are needed for performing accurate and reliable pre-distortion calibrations for power amplifiers in wireless transmitters.